custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Vakumi
Vakumi is a Toa and an Order of Mata Nui agent and was also spying on the Dark Hunters. He was once the Makuta of a Corusca, but has since been returned to a Toa. He is the main protagonist of ''The Vakumi Chronicles. Biography Early Life What element Vakumi originally was is unknown. His absorption powers have been gained from experiments of the Order of Mata Nui to create a being who could absorb the powers of any being. It succeeded, but Vakumi lost his previous element as well. They were offering him to join the Order, but declined, due to the mutations. Eventually, Vakumi learned to control his unique ability, and started wandering the universe. After the Great Cataclysm, Vakumi helped Johmak and another Order of Mata Nui agent kill a Rahi that was interfering with the reconstruction of a building destroyed by the earthquake. Johmak recognized Vakumi as the Toa of Absorption. She offered him to join the Order, this time he accepted. Order of Mata Nui During his time in the Order, Vakumi never received much assignments, as Helryx planned to use him as a secret weapon for the day the Order would go into war against the Brotherhood of Makuta. New Assignment 100 years ago, Vakumi received an assignment from Helryx in which to spy on the Dark Hunters, which he accepted. Helryx had Ancient, also a spy, take him to his destination. Later, on Stelt, he offered to go on a bounty hunt for the Vortixx known as Roodaka, but was refused as the natives of Stelt would rather beat him up, but he managed to deal with them by absorbing the massive strength of the native species and using it to break them in half and using the pieces to take care of the rest. His unique abilities have drawn the attention of The Shadowed One, who plans offers him to join the Dark Hunters. He was recruited into the Dark Hunters after he defeated a blue Skakdi named Vezok and watch Eliminator defeat a member of Krekka's species. Spying on the Dark Hunters Vakumi was in the Dark Hunters for 100 years, his missions usually involve fighting against the Brotherhood of Makuta. From time to time, The Shadowed One ordered Vakumi to absorb the properties of Rahkshi and Exo-Toa suits for his plan. 1 month before the Karda Nui saga, The Shadowed One unveiled his "ultimate weapon" to him, which revealed to be a cannon which shuts down anything mechanical, clearing the path for a Dark Hunter invasion. Realizing this could be a threat to the Order, he informed Helryx about this, and then he, along with another Order of Mata Nui agent named Tobduk destroyed the cannon. The next day, The Shadowed One questions the Dark Hunter who was guarding the cannon about what happened. When he refused to talk, Vakumi and Kreydax killed him. The Hunt for Teridax Vakumi was then tasked with finding Makuta Teridax, leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta. After getting equipment from Daxia, he went to Voya Nui and plunged into the waters. After a couple of hours of searching, he noticed fellow Order of Mata Nui agent Toa Hydros having some trouble. With that, he found Hydraxon (not knowing that the original died and this is a double), who despite busy having to capture runners, granted him permission to use the Maxilos robots. He sent one to help Hydros, and another one to find Teridax. Later, he noticed Toa Mahri Matoro in a a cell. Outside were a Maxilos robot (not knowing it was actually Teridax) and Spinax the Energy Hound. Hidden, Vakumi felt the sudden urge to go towards the Maxilos robot and was given one simple mission: Find Makuta Icarax. Search for Makuta Icarax Vakumi tracked him to a Wooded Island, battling Order agents Botar and Trinuma. Dark impulses forced him to betray his comrades, helping Icarax kill Botar and severely injure Trinuma. Icarax then injected a Makuta Virus in his body, turning him into a Makuta. He was then given a Tablet of Transit and headed to Destral, where he was given a Nynrah Ghost Blaster, a Tridax Pod, a Shadow Matoran named Nelag and was assigned to a Southern Island named Corusca, nearby the region Makuta Naiva and Nadak were assigned to. Order of Mata Nui/Brotherhood of Makuta War Vakumi knew that the Order would be hunting for him, so he built a massive fortress on his assigned region, and started rebuilding The Shadowed One's Disabler Cannon, modifying it to kill living beings. Suddenly, he heard a crash and saw the Order of Mata Nui Elite Corps, led by Toa Boltneck and Tockar. Boltneck then challenged the Makuta to a battle. Boltneck later arrived at his main chamber and after a long fight, Vakumi knocked him out of the fortress. He was then confronted by Toa Tockar and his Energy Hound. He took over the Hound's mind and it started attacking Tockar. Tockar later dealt with it, and after Boltneck's arrival. He fled, picked up Nelag amid the battle chaos and started blasting the Order agents from above, and later sent Kreydax to deal with Tockar and Boltneck, who are chasing him. Redemption Vakumi was then unexpectedly blasted by a special light blast from Tockar and a Reconstitute at Random Kanoka disk from Tockar and his Energy Hound respectively, which transformed Vakumi back to a Toa. He then noticed a storm, and told Boltneck to absorb the lightning and redirect it to the Disabler Cannon, which overloaded and was destroyed. Boltneck left afterwards, leaving Vakumi and Tockar to clean up the mess whilst the other Elite Corps members left. After cleaning up the mess, as well as restoring Nelag's light, Boltneck returned, along with a Le-Matoran named Ventas. Boltneck told the two how Makuta Phreak was heading to Bara Magna, and Tockar began tracking him down and created a portal that led to Bara Magna. But a group of Rahkshi forced Vakumi and Nelag into the portal as well as Boltneck and Ventas. ''The Shadow Unleashed In the Makuta Empire Pocket Dimension, Vakumi was one of the founders of the Makuta Empire. Siege on the Southern Continent Recently, he, along with Naiva and Nadak, were sent to the Southern Continent with an army of Rahkshi, Visorak, Rahi and Dark Hunters to kill Toa Jaller. He and Nadak killed a Toa of Air named Defilak, then continued to proceed into the area. Some time later, Vakumi learned of the Klakks curing the Shadow Matoran and thus ordered a troop of Rahkshi to kill them. He also plans to have Mutran executed for creating them. After Naiva was struck down from a scouting mission, he told Vakumi about the giant fortress. Before he could stage an attack, however, Toa Jaller come up behind him and started to battle him. Eventually, Vakumi was able to defeat Jaller and killed him later, when an Av-Matoran named Nelag came and destroyed his Nynrah Ghost Blaster and cut off his left forearm. Then, Nadak and 2 Rahkshi came and were about to kill the Matoran, but Vakumi stopped him by destroying the 2 Rahkshi and saying that he could be useful to the Empire. Later, Vakumi sent a message to Makuta Chirox to send in a few more Airships, as well as an Advanced one for Nelag, his future apprentice. Toa Nelag He later flew off to Destral along with Nelag, now a Shadow Matoran. Back on Destral, Vakumi had a replacement forearm after his old one was destroyed. Nadak then gave him a box of supplies, one of them being a Toa Stone. Vakumi had Nelag touch the Stone and become a Toa of Shadow. Vakumi will then spend 5 years training his apprentice. After Nelag's training is almost done, he sent him on his first mission: To hunt down and kill a Toa of Light named Tockar on the island of Artidax. He then sent him to hunt down the treacherous Roodaka. After the death of Roodaka, Vakumi used Tockar's Olmak to send Nelag to Visorak and kill Gali Nuva, the last Toa Nuva. After he accomplished the task, Vakumi and Nelag prepared to face Emperor Kreydax. Instead, Vakumi stabbed his back and unleashed a barrage of attacks that would've killed him. However, Vakumi ensured Nelag's survival, and sent him on a new mission: to form an army of rebels against the Empire, which would distract the Emperor whilst he and Nelag would come in for the kill. After the completion of Nelag's mission, Vakumi, Naiva and Nadak, along with Rahkshi, Exo-Toa and mutant Rahi attacked the rebel base on Daxia, and captured four of its commanders and brought them to the Emperor's fortress on Metru Nui. However, Nelag had a change of heart and fought Vakumi, surprisingly beating him as much as he could, even managing to knock off his Mask of Death. Kreydax persuaded Nelag to kill him, but was stopped by Tockar, who took the punishment that Kreydax gave, which Nelag started to absorb and redirect. Whilst the rebels were starting to flee, Vakumi summoned a group of elite Rahkshi to stop them, but Nelag combined Kreydax's lightning attack with his own Shadow energy to form a massive explosion, which killed him. Despite being crippled, Vakumi managed to survive the explosion, and decided to hunt down the rebels, until they were all gone. Abilities and Traits Vakumi was always eager for action and adventure, and tended to sneak away to other places to find adventures. The other members of the Order disapproved of this, due to his secrecy. Vakumi also has a fear of experiments and mutations, due to the ones the Order did to him. Vakumi once had control of another element, but that ability has been lost due to the experiments. Instead, he was given the ability to absorb the powers of other beings. However, the absorbed powers only last for 5-10 minutes. As a member of the Order of Mata Nui, his mind was shielded from telepathy and mental attacks, but exposure to The Shadowed One's cannon shattered part of the shield. The part containing info on the Order was still intact, but Vakumi was now vulnerable to mental attacks. Forms Mask and Tools Vakumi wears the Mask of Regeneration, which allows him to repair any damage done to him or his allies. His weapon is an Absorption Scythe, which allows him to channel his Absorption abilities. He also uses a Cordak Blaster. Trivia *Vakumi's name was actually from a friend of creator SithStalkerO66's mispronunciation of Vakama *Vakumi's absorption abilities was based off of Kevin 11 from the original Ben 10 series. *Vakumi created Tockar's Absorption Spheres. Appearances *The Vakumi Chronicles'' *''Boltneck's Blog'' *''The Shadow Unleashed'' (Alternate Universe) *''Birth of the Rebellion'' (Alternate Universe) Category:Toa Category:Order of Mata Nui